


Wait

by natashalieromanov



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Scott loves Tony a lot, Self-Esteem Issues, Tony Stark Has Trust Issues, Unreliable Narrator, and Tony loves him so much!!, but it's hard, in this house we stan tony stark and scott lang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashalieromanov/pseuds/natashalieromanov
Summary: Scott gives love and affection so freely, and Tony just takes, and takes, and takes.





	Wait

Tony waits for Scott to grow tired of him.

He knows that he’s greedy, that he just takes and takes and  _takes_ without ever giving anything in return. It hurts, that Scott can kiss him, hug him, hold his hand so freely, while Tony struggles to do the same. Clasps on the back and pokes and prods are easier - they don’t require the same level of trust. They don’t require him to give over parts of himself that have been tossed away by so many others before Scott.

Trusting Scott should be easy. He’s funny, and kind to a fault, always willing to help even if it means he gets burned. and seeing him with Cassie makes tony’s heart  _swell_ because of the sheer amount of love and adoration he has for her. 

Scott is good. tony will taint him, just like everything else in his life. but he’s selfish, so he steals whatever affection Scott is willing to give him, and Scott is so affectionate that tony’s heart  _aches_ because he can’t reciprocate. Not yet, anyway. 

but every time tony hesitates to twine his partner's fingers in his own, to kiss him, to hold him, he smiles as if to say, _It's_ _okay. I understand. I’ll wait._

Scott holds Tony's hands in his own, presses his soft lips against his, wraps his arms around him like he loves him. And  _God_ , Tony loves him too, loves him so much that he battles the urge to tell his partner to run before Tony can ruin him.

He hopes it’s worth it in the end. He’ll drive Scott away just like he’s done everyone else, but for now, he’ll let himself have this.

Even if it won’t last.


End file.
